¿confianza?
by Vee-ver
Summary: ¿Quién está peor? Tú o yo Potter, en realidad ¿quién es mejor?


- _"pensamientos"_

 _-_ hablan

 _Nota:_ los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K ROWLING

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "el dinosaurio" del foro_

 _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black._

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,

 _ **El psiquiatra se despidió de su paciente, abrió la ventana y saltó.**_

 _Carlos aymi_

Draco había abierto los ojos pero era como si los mantuviera cerrados. No veía nada, una oscuridad se extendía a todo su alrededor, giro sobre sí mismo una y otra vez. La situación no cambiaba, hizo memoria para tratar de recordar y como si un video a rápido movimiento se tratase, vio el rayo de la varita de voldemort en la guerra, y se vio a si mismo salvando a un chico, no la recordaba bien, era como si ese detalle se hubiese borrado. Pero una pregunta lo golpeo

 _¿Por qué lo hizo?_

Aun le dolía cada miembro de su cuerpo por los golpes de su padre anteriormente, escuchaba el grito desgarrador de su madre haciendo eco en su mente.

Harry se vio a si mismo frente al espejo Oesed, a su alrededor estaban sus compañeros y amigos sonriéndole, el vio para todos lados pero no encontraba a Malfoy, él lo había salvado del avada kedavra de voldemort cuando él lo había aceptado voluntariamente, pero de algún modo, que malfoy lo salve logro que el se ausentiase y este ahora frente al espejo. Muchos le halagaban y otros les daban palmadas en la espalda, Harry los rechazos y salió de allí, corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en las ventanas no se veían nada solo un blanco cegador.

-¡MALFOY!-

Draco presto atención al silencio y justo en ese momento una luz lo cegó, instintivamente se tapó los ojos y los fue abriendo tratando de acostumbrarse, en cuanto lo logró, algo frente él comenzó a tener forma y se vio ambas manos, se encontraban cortadas y llenas de sangre, hechas por su padre al castigarlo.

Las observo sin brillo en sus ojos, tal vez había salvado a aquel chico para terminar con todo, para evitar seguir siendo lo que no es, y poder escapar. Se sentó y las continúo viendo.

-¡MALFOY!- la confusión de Draco se hiso evidente en su rostro.

" _¿Quién… me llama?"_ En cuento levanto su rostro, se vio a si mismo de unos nueve años con ambos puños en sus ojos sollozando.

" _yo"_ cada pensamiento que tenia se escuchaba mas alto los sollozos de su yo pequeño.

" _¿Quién soy?"_ El recuerdo de su padre golpeándolo con su bastón se hacía más fuerte y sus gritos diciéndole que era un inútil.

" _yo soy..."_ siquiera terminar la frase Draco sintió un mano en su hombro, al igual su yo pequeño, giro su cabeza y vio a Harry Potter observándolo con una sonrisa amable.

-Malfoy- el alivio de Harry se hizo evidente en su voz, de repente todo desapareció y su aturdimiento se vio detenido por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts los miraban con expectación.

-malfoy ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz de Potter se escuchó, a un lado suyo arrodillado este lo miraba con ojos grandes de preocupación.

Por el aturdimiento draco sólo pudo asentir, la sonrisa de Harry no pudo ser más grande y los chillidos de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

Draco presintió que después de todo no se encontraba perdido en un lugar desconocido, estaba en Hogwarts y había personas que se alegraban de verlo.

Pero entre el gentío diviso los ojos gélidos de su padre, se encontraba en muy mal estado, un pensamiento se le cruzo a la cabeza a Draco, ¿él había estado preocupado por él?

Lucius malfoy se le acerco cojeando, y en cuanto se paró frente a él, draco se levantó a duras penas, ¿le parecía a él? O su padre era más pequeño. Lucius lo vio a los ojos.

-he visto como longbottom derrotaba a Lord voldemort- espero alguna respuesta pero no llego asique continuo – y que el _"avada kedavra"_ no te hizo ningún daño, por el gran aprecio que te tiene Potter. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco no bajó la vista, ni se asustó, lo observo con ojos llenos de desafío y odio, después de que casi se muere, viene y le dice eso.

Draco le sonrió sin separar los labios haciendo el gesto con asco.

-¿crees que llorare, "padre"?- esta última palabra la escupió con repulsión, lucius no cambio la expresión, pero en sus ojos se vio una chispa de enojo, le sonrío con maldad.

-¿crees que ganas algo retándome?- la sonrisa de Draco desapareció con facilidad.

-temo que eso no es cierto señor Malfoy, su hijo ha sido muy valiente al salvar al señor Potter- la señora McGonagall se situó cerca de Draco.

Harry se paró a lado de Braco, al poco rato Ron, Hermione, Neville, luna y los demás alumnos miraban a lucius con reto, este al verse frente a casi todo el colegio se acobardo y con altanería se largó de allí. Draco casi ríe de felicidad, le iba a costar pero confiaría en ellos, por una vez en su vida se dio ese gusto.


End file.
